


Sunshine vs. moonlight

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Aiba wants Jun. But Jun always tops. Aiba is always top too. How can this work out?





	Sunshine vs. moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for a dear friend who was having troubles imagining Aiba topping Jun^^  
> So basically, this is the premise for the story and there isn't much more plot. Enjoy anyway ;)  
> (Oh, and I'd love to hear who you think is sunlight and who is moonlight XD)

“Stop staring at his butt”, Nino said and slapped Aiba at the back of his head.

“But it's perfect!”, Aiba replied, his eyes till glued to the backside of the student.

“Forget it! He lets nobody touch it! He always tops...”, Nino reminded Aiba.

“I know”, the tall man replied and nodded. It was no secret that Jun was never bottom. That beauty was said to be a god in bed and you could come from him just entering you without even touching your dick.

However, Aiba also had a good reputation as the one who always tops. A lot of students from their boy's college came back to him, asking for another good fuck that Aiba would gladly give.

Actually, a lot of students were waiting for the big fight between Aiba and Jun. Both were known to be the perfect lovers in bed so the students were trying hard to get recognized by one if not both of them. However, everybody wished to be THE ONE that Aiba and Jun would fight over, because they hoped they could make both fall for themselves.

Until now it had never happened as Aiba hadn't found anybody he was particularly interested in even though he had “met” a lot of people.

Aiba was the so called “Sunny Boy”. Wherever he appeared, it seemed that it had gotten a bit brighter and a few degrees warmer. When he was smiling at someone, his counterpart just had to smile too. He was always cheerful and people just felt good around Aiba.

Jun, on the other hand, was a very mysterious guy. Wherever he appeared, the students made sure to quickly get out of his way as Jun could be very scary when he was in a bad mood. Still, his dark aura made people long for him more than anyone else and that's why he was popular as well.

For Aiba as well, that man was irresistible.

“I'll top him, just wait”, he announced therefore, but Nino, his best friend, just raised an eyebrow.

“I'd like to see that!”, he commented and looked after the disappearing Jun who was accompanied by his two friends – the very strong and intelligent Sakurai Sho and the very talented, but silent Ohno Satoshi. Rather than being interested in their leader Matsumoto Jun, those two triggered his interest.

 

Aiba spend the next weeks thinking about how to get into Jun's pants and especially about creating a situation in which Jun would let him top. One day, when he and Nino passed Jun, Sho and Ohno, that were sitting on their usual place in the cafeteria, Aiba realized something that would help him to trick Jun into meeting him.

When they were outside again, Aiba suddenly stopped and Nino bumped into him.

“What's with you?”, he complained and rubbed his forehead.

“He's interested into you!”, Aiba announced. As Nino couldn't quite follow Aiba's way of thinking, he just looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“Matsumoto Jun is watching you closely, especially your cute little butt”, Aiba explained himself, making Nino blush.

“I am not interested, thanks”, he said quickly to change the topic. Of course Aiba knew how his butt looked like as they had spent some nights together. According to Aiba, Nino had seduced him and that's how he had ended up pounding into Nino, hearing him repeating his name over and over. According to Nino, Aiba had jumped on him and that's how he had ended up being fucked hardly by Aiba. The truth was probably a mixture of both explanations and the two had a silent agreement to not talk about it afterwards.

"I know you're more interested into the small artist”, Aiba replied and enjoyed the shocked expression on Nino's face. There was no way he could not have realized Nino's interest. However, he needed Nino to carry out his plan and so he changed his strategy, looking at Nino with his big brown eyes.

“Nino, can you do me a favour, pretty please?”, he asked therefore and pouted a bit. Nino seemed to think about it for real.

“What'll be my reward?”, he asked after a couple of seconds.

“Whatever you wish for”, Aiba promised him and Nino's face looked very content.

“Then we have a deal”, Nino accepted and Aiba beamed at his friend.

 

Jun looked up from the book he was reading when Sho bumped his elbow into his side. He just wanted to scold the older man to be more careful when he saw Sho looking at something. He turned his head to see what was triggering Sho's interest and was surprised to see Nino coming towards him.

“Yo!”, the small man greeted the three, his eyes fixating Jun. “I've heard you should be quite good in bed”, Nino started talking and Jun thought that this young student was quite forward. “I'm not sure what to think about it, because to me your two friends look like two beasts in bed, but you look just like a kitten to me. Do you feel like convincing me that I am wrong?”, Nino asked in an innocent tone, looking at Jun teasingly.

Even if Jun wouldn't have been interested into that boy before, those words would have made him agree for sure. Now he was glad that Nino had come to him out of his own free will because it meant that he didn't had to think about a way to get him into his bed.

“I will make sure you won't forget me anymore”, Jun therefore replied and stood up. Then, he closed the distance between Nino and himself and grabbed the small man at his buttocks, pressing him closer to himself to give him a mind-blowing kiss. “Tomorrow, at 7pm in the nurse's office”, he whispered into Nino's ear who just gave a nod before he turned around to leave, not wanting the other three to see his flustered face as Jun was really as good in kissing at it was being said.

 

“He kissed you!”, Aiba raged as soon as Nino was back.

“It's not my fault”, Nino replied. “You have a date tomorrow at 7pm in the nurse's office”, he informed his friend then.

“Neen, you're the best!”, Aiba said and hugged the small man who was trying to escape the long arms.

“Now my reward!”, Nino demanded when he had finally managed to bring some space between him and Aiba.

"Sure, what do you want?”, Aiba asked, already lost in his fantasies.

“This night, I'll top”, Nino simply said and walked away, wearing a smirk on his face.

 

It was 6pm when Aiba arrived at the nurse's office. As there were no lessons anymore, she was already gone which was fortunate for Aiba who wanted to make sure that he prepared everything nicely.

He tried to open the door and to his surprise it was not locked. It seemed that the old nurse had forgotten to lock it. Not that it mattered to Aiba if this door was locked or not as he had organized himself a spare key for the room for exactly such situations as today.

It was already dark outside, but Aiba avoided turning on the lights. If Jun was arriving earlier as well he didn't want to give himself away as Jun was still expecting Nino in that room.

Aiba took the purple satin rope out of his bag and put it into his pockets as he needed to get his hands on it quickly later. He also took the lube out of his bag and placed it next to the bed. Then, he closed the blinds halfway to make sure nobody would see them from outside. Still, he didn't want the room to be pitch black as he wanted to see Jun's face when he was moving inside of him.

Then, he sat down on the bed, wincing a bit. Nino didn't hold back the night before, but it had been worth it as he would get what he wanted in just a few minutes.

 

Jun arrived exactly on time, opening the door to the nurse's office slowly.

“Nino, are you here?”, he whispered into the darkness.

“Yes, I'm on the bed. Please don't turn on the lights. I'm a bit shy...”, Aiba whispered back, shifting on the bed to let Jun know that he was really there. He could hear Jun chuckling, but the man did what he had been asked for.

“You're really cute, Nino. I can't wait to hear you scream while I'm pounding into you”, Jun said and came towards the bed. He knew perfectly where it was as he had used it a lot of times already.

Aiba felt Jun sitting down next to him on the bed and reached for his purple rope.

“Come here, baby”, Jun said, reaching out into the darkness. Aiba sat down on Jun's lap and used his full body weight to pin him down onto the bed. Even if Jun had wanted, he would not have been able to stand up again. Then, Aiba searched for Jun's lips and began to nibble on them while he reached out for Jun's hands.

Jun enjoyed the caressing though he felt that something was off. Nino was quite heavy for his small and tiny figure. Also, the lips that were currently kissing him were plump and not as thin as he could remember. These facts led Jun to the only possible conclusion.

He pulled away from the soft lips. “You're not Nino!”, he exclaimed.

“You're right!”, Aiba said, using his real voice. Taking Jun by surprise, he brought the man's hands together behind his back and tied the rope around quickly.

When he realized what had happened, Jun began to struggle against the rope, but Aiba had done a good job and he couldn't get his hands free again. Additionally, Aiba was still sitting on his lap, giving him less space to move.

“Untie me!”, Jun growled, but Aiba just replied with a soft laughter.

“No! First I want to hear you screaming my name while I'm pounding into you”, the taller man said, using Jun's words.

“This won't happen!”, Jun gave back, again fighting against the rope.

Aiba licked along Jun's neck towards his ears.

“It will happen! Believe me!”, he whispered and Aiba's hot breath as well as his words send a shiver down Jun's spine. “Let's start the fun then!”, Aiba said louder and began to rock his hips.

Jun tried his best to not get aroused by the pressure that was added to his member because this was not the time to get aroused. He was in a situation he actually didn't like: under the control of someone else with the perspective to have a dick in his ass soon. However, Aiba's skilful teasing woke his member quickly and Jun's breath got faster.

“I told you, you'll like it!”, Aiba said, his voice husky and needy.

“I don't like it!”, Jun replied between gritted teeth, trying to ignore the tight feeling between his legs. He didn't want to enjoy it, but Aiba's amazing hip-movement made his body react and as much as he wanted, he couldn't do anything against it.

Aiba just laughed and began to open the buttons on Jun's shirt. The soft, white skin on Jun's smooth chest seemed to scream at Aiba to lick and kiss it and the tall man attached his lips quickly onto it.

Jun tasted wonderfully sweet, but manly and Aiba could not get enough of it and made sure he kissed every single centimetre of Jun's torso.

He had pushed down Jun's shirt by now so that it was hanging around his wrists being stopped by the rope around his hands, so Aiba had full access to the white chest. Finally, Aiba reached Jun's nipples. To him they were just perfect, the dark skin stood against the white skin from the chest and they were already slightly hard.

“You're really pretty”, Aiba sighed before he began to lick over the buds. Jun sighed when the hot tongue met his skin and immediately scolded himself for the reaction.

“Oh, you like that?”, Aiba asked and let his tongue run over the bud again.

“I don't like it!”, Jun replied, trying to keep his voice steady. He was having a real hard fight against his body as Aiba was very talented with his tongue and when Aiba flicked his tongue over Jun's nipple, the younger man reluctantly realized that he had started to moan.

“Such wonderful sounds”, Aiba commented and gave the hard bud a last lick. “I want more of them”, he announced.

“There will be no more sounds”, Jun gave back and tried to push Aiba from his lap. To his surprise, Aiba got down from his lap, but before Jun could use he newly won freedom, Aiba pushed him down, so that he was lying with his back on the bed, his arms under him.

“Are you sure that no more moans will leave those lips?”, Aiba asked and let his thumb run over Jun's lower lip while the other hand began to unbuckle Jun's belt.

Jun struggled to make it harder for Aiba to get him out of his trousers because he knew that he would not be able to resist Aiba anymore as soon has he was touching his dick, not to think about the warm tongue swirling around it, but no matter how hard Jun tried, Aiba managed to get him out of his trousers and underwear.

“For not liking it, you're quite hard already”, Aiba teased him and pumped Jun's manhood for a few times. Then, he leaned forward and engulfed Jun's member completely and when he began to bob his head, Jun couldn't stay silent anymore.

A few loud moans escaped him again. Aiba let Jun's dick slip out of his mouth and continued to pump it while rubbing the tip with his thumb.

“Yes, baby, let me hear you how much you like it”, Aiba breathed.

“I....don't....like...it”, Jun managed to reply between his moans and saw Aiba smirking.

“Really? Well, if that's so, I can stop it”, he said and took his hand away from the steel-hard cock, leaving Jun with nothing than coldness around it.

“Maybe I should focus on something else then”, Aiba announced and pulled Jun into a sitting position again. Then, he made him stand up, turn around and get down on his knees. He pushed Jun's upper body onto the bed so that his face was lying on the blanket.

Jun's backside was now in front of Aiba's face who had gone on his knees as well. Jun felt exposed and embarrassed, something he really hated.

“I warn you, Aiba Masaki, if you start something weird, then...”

“Then what?”, Aiba interrupted him. “Then you'll tell everybody that I fucked you?”, he asked and let his fingers runs through the crack between Jun's buttocks. Jun tried to move away, but Aiba pressed him onto the bed with one hand.

“I swear that it'll feel good and you will like it”, Aiba whispered into Jun's ear and kissed down his spine. Jun just grunted, not being able to believe Aiba, who continued to move down on Jun's back.

“You taste so sweet...”, Aiba murmured against the soft skin. Jun felt his cheeks getting red at Aiba's compliment. Suddenly, he felt Aiba's tongue between his buttocks and yelped. He felt very embarrassed and tried to move away again, but Aiba held him in place.

“Don't be shy”, the taller man murmured and his warm tongue teased Jun's little hole. Jun felt his body reacting to Aiba's teasing. He felt hot all over and his member was hard as steel.

Aiba let his tongue run over Jun's hole a few times until it was very wet before he pushed it inside. Surprised, Jun yelped and his body started to shiver. Instead of pain, he felt pleasure rippling through his body. Another wave hit him when Aiba pulled his tongue out again, so he moaned and Aiba began to kiss his buttocks.

Jun took a deep breath. He had never thought that it could feel that good, but Aiba really knew how to pleasure his partners. Again, Aiba's tongue was pushed inside of Jun who arched his back. Slowly, Aiba loosened the tight ring of muscles and enjoyed the shivering body under him.

“Gosh, Jun, you're so sexy like this”, Aiba moaned. “And look, you love it!”, he added teasingly.

“I don't like it!”, Jun managed to mutter and gasped when Aiba rubbed over the tip of his dripping member.

“So wet and hard...”, Aiba said. “Now tell me again that you don't like it”, he demanded and smeared the pre-cum over Jun's tip.

“I don't...”, Jun started, but his words ended in a moan because Aiba had began to pump his member while he was searching for the lube with his free hand.

“Stop being stubborn”, Aiba said and poured a generous amount of lube between Jun's buttocks. “I'll swear, you'll come in the next minutes”, he muttered then.

“Never!”, Jun gave back, trying to suppress his moan again.

While Aiba's hand continued to stroke Jun's dick, his other hand worked its way between his buttocks. Jun tried to escape the fingers scrapping at his hole, but Aiba secured him tightly with his arm.

“Don't you dare to...”, Jun began, but then, pleasure rippled through his body. Aiba had pushed one finger inside and despite his fears of getting hurt, it felt amazing. Jun moaned in surprise and Aiba gave him time to get used to the intrusion while he kept stroking the dripping member. Then, Aiba kissed Jun's spine before he slowly moved his finger in and out of the tight warmth, never stopping to stroke Jun's dick.

“Do you like it?”, Aiba asked, hit hot breath tickling on Jun's skin.

Instead of giving an answer, Jun just moaned loudly when Aiba pushed in using a bit more force. However, the moaning was enough for Aiba.

“I'll give you the final blow now”, he announced and crooked his finger. Jun's back arched and a second later, his thick, white juice was spilled over Aiba's hand. While Aiba kissed his back, Jun was lying in the afterglow of an orgasm he never thought he would reach.

Suddenly, he felt Aiba opening the rope around his hands. Both fell down lifelessly while Jun was still trying to catch his breath. Aiba was placing light kisses on all the places he could reach and waited until Jun's aftermath ended. Then, Aiba moved back and Jun heard some rustling behind him.

“Strip me and suck me!”, he suddenly heard Aiba's voice ordering him. He wanted to reply something not so nice when he felt a burning pain on his ass. Aiba had slapped him and to his own surprise, Jun felt excited.

“I told you to strip and suck me”, Aiba growled behind him and slowly, Jun turned around. Aiba was still fully clothed, the jeans around his crotch was incredibly tight. His eyes were dark and roamed lustfully over Jun's body who suddenly got aware of his very own nakedness.

“Are you getting started?”, Aiba asked and with trembling fingers, Jun started to unbutton Aiba's shirt to reveal his chest. The skin looked very delicious to Jun and the next second he found himself nibbling on Aiba's chest.

Aiba combed through Jun's soft, black hair and enjoyed the ministrations with a smile on his lips. While Jun continued to kiss his way down, he shoved the shirt over Aiba's shoulders who struggled out of it and was now waiting for Jun to strip him completely. He felt Jun opening the button and zipper of his jeans and shoved his tight trousers down. Aiba stepped out of it and looked at Jun who was eyeing the bulge in his underwear.

“You made me like this”, Aiba whispered and Jun lifted his gaze. It took Aiba all of his willpower to not jump on Jun in this moment, because the younger man looked confused as well as interested and his eyes were darkened by the pleasure Aiba had created for him a few minutes ago.

“Let me feel your hot mouth around it”, Aiba asked and Jun slowly reached for the waistband of Aiba's underwear and shoved it down.

Now, Jun was facing Aiba's proud member and gulped. He knew that this thick rod was going to enter him today and although this thought scared him, it also excited him.

Still staring at Aiba's dick, Jun felt his head being pushed towards the hard member.

“Open your mouth!”, Aiba ordered and Jun immediately opened his lips. Jun wondered what had happened to him that he was following Aiba's orders like a puppy now. Maybe it was because Aiba had managed to make him reach his heigh that easily, but maybe it was also the way he treated him, sometimes soft and sweet, sometimes hard and demanding.

Before Jun could go on thinking about his actions, he felt Aiba entering his mouth. The manly taste spread over his tongue and Jun felt his member waking up again.

Aiba kept Jun's head in place and began to push in. He refrained from deep-throating Jun as he didn't want to scare him and those full lips as well as the warmth around his dick was more than enough to nearly drive Aiba over his edge.

Jun had been passive until now, but suddenly, Aiba felt Jun's tongue dancing around his member. This new sensation elicited a soft moan from Aiba that motivated Jun to go on. He let his tongue swirl around Aiba's member while he was still being pushed forward by Aiba's hand that was lying on the back of his head. Aiba was really close, but he didn't want to come into Jun's mouth. Therefore, he released his grip on Jun's head, pulled Jun onto his feet and pushed him back onto the bed before he towered him.

Aiba reached for the lube when he caught Jun's eyes that were looking a bit scared at him.

“I promise that I won't hurt you”, Aiba said and placed a gentle kiss on Jun's lips. “But you will scream my name”, he announced then and opened the bottle of lube. The next second, Jun felt something slick and wet entering him. Aiba made him feel amazingly good using just one finger and soon Jun was moaning again, his member already steel-hard.

Seeing Jun enjoying his ministrations, Aiba decided to move on to the next stage and slowly pushed his second finger in. He could feel Jun cramping his muscles and began to soothe him with soft kisses and licking on Jun's inner tights.

Aiba waited until he could feel Jun relaxing around him, before he started to move his fingers and seeing Jun fisting the sheets, his eyes closed and his mouth open, making sweet sounds of pleasure, Aiba decided that Jun was ready and began to scissor him, working Jun's tight hole open that way.

Watching Jun's body shaking in pleasure, Aiba was tempted to replace his fingers with his dick, but he had promised Jun that he would not hurt him and considering his size it would be better to include a third finger first.

It took Jun some time to be able to take it, but Aiba distracted him with sweet words and soft kisses until his fingers were deeply buried into Jun.

“I feel so full”, Jun moaned.

“That's nothing, baby! Just wait a few minutes and you will see how much you are able to take in”, Aiba teased him, enjoying the shiver that captured Jun's body.

When Aiba was sure that Jun was loose enough, he pulled his fingers out and coated his dick with a huge amount of lube.

“Open your legs for me, baby!”, he ordered and Jun followed after a few seconds. Aiba towered Jun again and caressed his lips with his own. Then, Jun felt the wet and slick tip of Aiba's member poking at his hole.

“Relax...”, Aiba whispered and pushed his hips forward very slowly. Jun tried his best to not cramp his muscles when Aiba slid into him.

“You're doing so great, baby”, Aiba encouraged Jun after his tip had disappeared into the tight warmth. “Do you want more?”, he asked and grinned when he saw Jun nodding shyly, so Aiba pushed his dick further into Jun and he thought he was going to lose his mind soon. Jun's muscles were contracting around his member, trying to get used to the hard rod.

“You're so tight”, Aiba breathed into Jun's ear who just whimpered. Jun was still trying to figure out if he liked it or not, but being filled by Aiba surely felt good. Somehow, he felt owned by the other man like that. He had never thought that it could feel that great to be bottom, but then, Jun was sure that he felt that way because it was Aiba who had taken him. That man sure looked very beautiful right now, his eyes half-closed and his lips parted, his hair was ruffled and a few strains were sticking to his forehead. He was giving off a musky odour and suddenly, Jun felt that he wanted more.

“Move!”, he whispered and tried to escape Aiba's surprised eyes, but soon, he felt Aiba moving his hips just a little bit and gasped. It felt amazing and Jun could feel his member leaking a lot of pre-cum.

“You want me to do it again?”, Aiba asked, concern in his eyes. Jun just nodded, because he was not able to speak, but just that little gesture was enough for Aiba. He pulled his member out a bit and pushed it in again, watching Jun closely. It was no use to be impatient now as he really wanted to make Jun feel good, but watching the younger man's face assured Aiba that he was doing exactly the right thing. It didn't took long until Aiba's pushes got forceful and Jun's moaning louder.

“You're okay, baby?”, Aiba asked Jun who nodded, having his eyes closed. “Then now is the time to scream my name”, Aiba said before he set a fast pace, hitting Jun's spot with every push. Jun saw stars exploding in front of his eyes and although he had felt amazing until now, this new sensation was indescribable.

“Say it!”, Aiba demanded and thrust into Jun mercilessly. It took Jun a lot of concentration to form coherent words and when he felt the heat building up in his stomach, he opened his mouth.

“Aiba~”, he moaned and Aiba grunted, rewarding the younger man with a very deep push. Overwhelmed by the pleasure, Jun went on chanting the name of the man above him, until he exploded for the second time that day, spilling his seed over his own and Aiba's stomach.

Aiba managed to ride Jun through his orgasm before his vision turned black for a few seconds and he came deep inside Jun who whined at the feeling. Aiba collapsed on Jun and both tried to catch their breath. When their heartbeat had regulated again, Aiba pulled out of Jun, sat on his heels and looked at the beauty in front of him. He saw his juice flowing out of Jun's hole and grunted content. Then, he stood up and searched for his clothes. When he was fully dressed again, Aiba kissed Jun on his lips. He dominated the kiss and enjoyed Jun's taste spreading in his mouth for the last time before he broke the kiss.

“I hope you enjoyed this new experience today”, Aiba breathed into Jun's ear and could see goosebumps appearing on Jun's still naked body. Then, Aiba turned around and reached for the doorknob.

“I'll be here next Monday at the same time again”, Aiba said before he left the room.

“I won't come!”, he heard Jun screaming before he closed the door behind him. Smirking, Aiba left the school building.

 

Jun closed his eyes. He felt Aiba's cum leaking out of him him. He felt used and like a whore and...

He felt good! Aiba had been able to wake up something inside of him he didn't know it existed. He had loved Aiba's harsh tone, but also how he had been worried about him while entering. It had felt great to be taken by Aiba, but Jun swore to him that Aiba would be the only one to top him...

And that he was allowed to do it again – next Monday!


End file.
